É Doce Morrer no Mar
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Songfic que se utiliza de apenas dois versos da música... a trajetória da loucura de Saga em eufonia, ou seja, a parte boa conversando com a ruim. :


É Doce Morrer No Mar

**_É doce morrer no Mar...  
Nas ondas verdes do Mar._**

-x-

Deitei em minha cama. Naquela noite ele não viria. Graças a mim. Não podia acreditar que o havia deixado lá.

"_Você_ foi um monstro, não eu".

"Fui obrigado! Como deixa-lo agir de tal maneira perversa!"

"Que o matasse de uma vez então. Deixa-lo preso, com a maré enchendo a caverna lentamente, seu desespero aumentando junto com o volume de água, é tortura. Isso não se faz nem com um estranho...".

Agarrei minha cabeça, tentando fazê-lo calar-se.

"Não sabe!", continuo. "Está dentro de mim e não sabe que, se ele morrer, jamais serei feliz novamente? Não considero a minha vida ou a dele, mas sim apenas seus atos".

"E quanto a _seus_ atos? Fratricídio é crime passível de morte; você sabe."

"Ele não morrerá. Ele não era assim no início; Atena o perdoará e fará com que ele mude".

"O que o faz pensar que a deusa o salvará? Ela _nunca_ perdoou um único prisioneiro do Cabo Sunion".

"Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo. Esta será a primeira!".

E, ao dizer isso, peguei meu terço e orei fervorosamente.

"Por favor, abra os olhos dele. Abra os olhos de Kanon para que ele volte a ser aquela pessoa que um dia conheci".

E a voz continuava a me atormentar...

"Ele vai sim mudar. Após a morte, quando sua alma tiver passado pelo 'sacrifício purificador'...".

"Cale-se! Cale-se, vá embora!"

E ele não ia. Apenas me torturava ainda mais com seu sarcasmo:

"Lembra-se de quando ele demorou para voltar do treinamento individual uma vez, há muitos anos atrás? Você não dormiu até ele chegar. Dessa vez será a mesma coisa? E se ele _nunca mais_ voltar? Sofrerá de insônia crônica?"

As lágrimas escorriam e pingavam incessantemente sobre a cama, onde eu, ajoelhado, apoiava os braços, e as mãos envolvidas pelo terço. Tentava orar mais, mas não conseguia, embargado pelo pranto e atormentado pela voz estranha, mais intensa do que nunca.

E no entanto ela, a voz, tinha razão... quando dei conta, o sol nascia no horizonte, e eu não havia dormido nada.

-x-

**_A noite em que ele não veio foi  
De desgraça pra mim..._**

-x-

Todos os outros dias e noites foram iguais. Eu tentava desempenhar o papel que sempre desempenhara até então, mas era quase impossível. Eu sempre lembrava dele de dia, pois fazíamos quase tudo juntos. E de noite... a voz sempre me chantageava e importunava. Eu orava; não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem meu irmão, ainda mais em tais circunstâncias. Apesar de eu ser proclamado como o Cavaleiro que possuía as prerrogativas de um deus, não era realmente a mim que as pessoas aclamavam, e sim a uma imagem que elas tinham sobre mim. Mas Kanon... ele era o único que me conhecia de fato; que sabia quem eu era, e mesmo assim me amava, apesar de todos os meus defeitos.

O terço... em seu leito de morte, mamãe tomou minha mão e a de Kanon, uniu-as, depositou-o nelas e nos fez prometer que nunca nos separaríamos.

"Desculpe, mãe. Não pude manter a promessa."

"Desculpe-se enquanto pode. Desculpe-se à sua pobre mãe, por ter sentenciado o filho dela à morte. Será que a alma dela o perdoará por isso no outro mundo? Duvido muito. Deveria pedir também a seu próprio sangue, para ver se a pena será mais leve. Você é ridículo. Mas não sofra tanto... afinal, para consolo seu e de Kanon, e à alma da mulher que os deu à luz, dizem que é doce morrer no mar... que ter suas ondas verdes como túmulo é a mais bela das mortes, por mais sofrida que ela possa ser."

Durante todo aquele período, aquilo ficou em minha mente, de maneira dolorosa, como o ir e vir das ondas; como uma monótona e soturna canção das águas...

-x-

**_É doce morrer no Mar...  
Nas ondas verdes do Mar._**  
-x-

Na décima noite, enquanto eu tentava orar mais uma vez, tentando não cair no sono por causa das nove noites anteriores em claro, senti seu cosmo se apagando.

"O veredicto está dado.", disse a voz, implacável.

"Não... eu... eu orei durante todo este tempo!"

"E não adiantou nada. Realmente, os deuses o mataram, como aconteceu com todos os outros. Feliz?"

Minha respiração foi sufocada. O cosmo dele sumira por completo.

Andei pelo quarto o resto da noite. Ele não voltaria _jamais_.

"Eu disse", continuou o parasita. "Você vai sofrer de insônia crônica. Já está sofrendo."

Meu irmão estava morto. E como se não bastasse, a criatura ainda falava áspera em meus ouvidos:

"Não adiantou orar. Não adiantou se abnegar durante todo esse tempo à deusa. Ela não considerou isto suficiente, e roubou Kanon de você. Já parou para pensar em sacrifício humano?"

Eu quase gritava, em meu desespero. O leito de meu irmão ainda estava lá, da mesma forma que ele deixara, com umas roupas de treinamento de lado, alguns fios de cabelo em seu travesseiro; eu podia praticamente sentir sua presença. Ele estava, no entanto, muito mais longe do que eu podia alcançar.

-x- 

**_A noite em que ele não veio foi  
De desgraça pra mim..._**

-x-

Queria ver seu corpo, mas não tive coragem de ir até o Cabo Sunion no primeiro dia. O parasita dizia para eu agir logo, senão perderia o "funeral" de Kanon. Não fui, com receio de minha reação ante ele morto.

Lá pelo terceiro ou quarto dia, pensei seriamente em ir; sempre soube que cadáveres apodrecem muito rápido no mar ou em suas imediações. Era aquela a hora, ou talvez nunca mais.

No entanto, caí num sono inquieto antes de realmente me decidir. Já não dormia um único minuto há duas semanas...

Sonhei que passava pelo Cabo Sunion, chamando por meu irmão. Como se ele tivesse conseguido se libertar. Mas, ao me acercar da caverna onde o havia prendido, vi seu corpo em processo de decomposição lá dentro. Estava caído perto das grades; acerquei-me dele, uma dor enorme no peito. Estendi minha mão num último toque, antes de deixa-lo completamente.

De súbito, ele agarrou meu braço e me fitou, os olhos apodrecidos, a carne desfeita. Mas a força de sua mão era maior do que nunca, e parecia não querer largar meu braço, para que eu ficasse lá preso e a maré alta me matasse também.

Acordei de um salto. Perto dos catorze dias em claro, aquele cochilo de não mais que uma hora de duração era nada. Todavia, eu estava bastante desperto graças ao pesadelo. Imediatamente fui até o local onde o puni; aquelas imagens deram a nítida impressão de que eu devia fazer aquilo mesmo: contemplar seu corpo e morrer logo em seguida, já que aquela vida miserável era pior que tudo. Afinal, era doce morrer no mar...

-x-

**_É doce morrer no Mar...  
Nas ondas verdes do Mar._**

-x-

A cada passo, aumentava minha ansiedade. Eu mal podia esperar para chegar lá. E quando cheguei, encontrei a cela vazia. Ele não havia morrido, então! Cheguei quase a me sentir feliz.

Logo, porém, a criatura me acusou de ingenuidade. "Como pode pensar que ele sobreviveu, se sua energia cósmica simplesmente se extinguiu! E além do mais, a grade está fechada. Pessoas não evaporam assim..."

Maldito. Era minha vez de retrucar:

"Não evaporam mesmo. Onde está seu corpo então, se não se encontra aqui dentro, e a porta está trancada! É claro que saiu!"

Ele tinha muito mais fôlego do que eu para discutir:

"O Mar é uma coisa maravilhosa, não é mesmo? Tudo que nele entra é aproveitado. Veja seu irmão. Foi trazido inteiro e vivo para cá. Logo, as águas deram cabo de sua vida, e em menos tempo ainda reintegraram seu corpo à natureza. Há uma variedade impressionante de peixes por aqui, não? Todos famintos; muitos devem ser carnívoros. Que diferença fazem entre carne humana e sua refeição habitual? Qualquer coisa serve. Aliás, carne de gente deve ser até mais saborosa, quem sabe? Por que não pergunta a eles?"

Eu abanava a cabeça, desacreditado.  
"Será que estavam tão famintos a ponto de lhe devorar os ossos? Onde estão os ossos!"

"O que você mais vê aqui nessa caverna: grades ou espaços entre elas? Qualquer esqueleto desmembrado passa por ali. É, Kanon saiu mesmo da Cela do Cabo Sunion. Apenas os ossos, mas saiu".

As palavras duras me faziam entrar num terror tão grande, que comecei a procurar em volta, para ver se achava ao menos alguma parte dele. Foi em vão.

"Vamos embora", dizia a voz sombria. "Já está morto mesmo. E além do mais, ainda há alguém com o DNA igual ao dele sobre a Terra. Pensando bem, era só uma sombra, uma cópia barata".

"Não! Não era uma cópia! Era meu irmão. Meu irmão!".

"Sim, que seja como você quer. Seu irmão. E quais foram as mãos que o trouxeram até aqui? Hum... ah sim, as suas".

Chorei, embora os olhos já ardessem bastante graças às lágrimas dos dias anteriores. Se antes eu não dormira, após a confirmação de sua morte é que eu sofreria da pior insônia possível.

"Meu irmão... ele era quase parte de mim...".

"Engraçado como na frente das pessoas que dizemos amar há omissão. Você, por exemplo, jamais disse categoricamente a Kanon que o amava. E agora, em face de sua morte, se desespera...".

"Se eu pudesse vê-lo mais uma vez... apenas mais uma vez... não lhe esconderia nada".

Forcei a grade da cela. Queria morrer também.

"O que está fazendo!"

"O mesmo que fiz a meu irmão".

"Vai se prender aí dentro! Por quê não fez isso antes?"

"Não sabia que seria tão terrível encarar a perda dele. Agora, irei até onde ele está".

"Tolo. Acha mesmo que conseguirá?".

"E você duvida?".

Tentei entrar na caverna e fechar a porta, mas meus braços não obedeceram.

"O... O que está acontecendo!"

"É o que eu disse. E repito, já que você esquece fácil: _por quê não fez isso antes?_ Agora, o controle que tem sobre seu corpo é apenas parcial".

"Que quer dizer com isso!"

"Nem imagina?".

Senti meus lábios darem um leve sorriso involuntário.

"Não! _Eu_ controlo meu corpo, está ouvindo?"

"Tem certeza?".

Minhas pernas passaram a andar sem um comando meu. Estava indo embora, sem Kanon outra vez, sem seu corpo, sem minha alma. E em meio ao horror de me ver controlado por outro que não eu, apenas ouvi minha própria voz dizendo:

"Eu disse que chegaríamos tarde demais para o 'enterro' dele. O Mar é apressado, e não nos esperou".

-x-

**_A noite em que ele não veio foi  
De desgraça pra mim..._**

-x-

Ao chegar em casa, retomei aos poucos o controle sobre mim. Estava chocado; naquele momento, tudo que eu mais desejava era poder dormir... dormir eternamente.

"Então durma".

"Se não me deixou morrer lá, deixará aqui!"

"Não estou falando de morte, e sim do _sono comum_, o qual você não obtém plenamente há muitos dias".

"Como posso dormir em tais circunstâncias? A _insônia crônica_, lembra?"

"Vamos; seu corpo precisa descansar."

Ignorei-o e passei a olhar os móveis de meu quarto, os quais tinham todos algum vestígio de Kanon. Suas roupas, seus hábitos, suas coisas. Naquelas duas semanas, eu não havia tocado em nada seu.

Deparei-me com uma jarra de vinho pertencente a ele. No dia em que o Grande Mestre anunciou a mim que eu não assumiria, meu irmão comprou-a no mercado, já certo de que eu seria o sucessor de Shion. O que era para ser uma noite de comemoração se transformou numa briga que culminaria no trancafiamento dele, no dia que se seguiria.

Antes de eu contar que Aioros havia sido o verdadeiro escolhido, Kanon me ofereceu uma taça de vinho. Eu não bebia álcool; não gostava. Mas ele insistiu, e se aborreceu por eu ter negado veementemente. Disse que eu não o escutava; que se outra pessoa oferecesse a mesma bebida, eu era capaz de aceitar.

Nossa última noite juntos... na manhã seguinte, treinamos. No início da tarde, ele finalmente revelou seus planos.

Não tive escolha. Se pudesse ter certeza plena de que aquele seria nosso _último_ momento juntos, de verdade, teria ao menos bebido o vinho.

Ainda havia bebida na jarra. E também na taça que ele usara; fora abandonada meio cheia, enquanto Kanon trovejava contra Aioros e o Grande Mestre.

Peguei-a. Podia quase sentir a energia de meu irmão vinda dali; seu cheiro, o toque de seus dedos, de seus lábios, a saliva já seca deixada na borda. Pressentia tudo isto. E mal podia crer que tal vívida impressão houvesse sido deixada por alguém atualmente morto.

"Tarde demais para aceitar a oferta dele. Não é verdade?"

"De que oferta você fala? Da de matar Atena e o Mestre, ou da de tomar o vinho?"

"Das duas. A escolha é sua. Se bem que o vinho ainda está aí; só não é possível pegá-lo das mãos dele, mas você pode beber em sua memória."

Contemplei a taça em minhas mãos. Era como se ela fosse tudo que houvesse restado de meu irmão. Por um segundo, era como se houvesse seu sangue ali dentro. Sem pensar, bebi todo o conteúdo que havia nela. Por ser a primeira vez que ingeria álcool, fiquei um pouco tonto; mas logo veio a sensação de que o espírito de Kanon havia sido colocado dentro de mim, para que eu o levasse comigo eternamente. Isso me aliviou. E para sentir tal alívio novamente, enchi-a e entornei tudo outra vez. E outra, e outra, e outra, até chegar ao ponto de quase esvaziar por completo a jarra.

Neste ponto, eu mal pensava. O alívio do início fora substituído por pelo aumento da dor, seguido de um torpor inexplicável. Dirigi-me com certa dificuldade até a cama, e lá me sentei. A criatura que vivia em mim falou novamente, dessa vez com voz ribombante em comparação às outras:

"Demorou, mas você aceitou o convite de sentar-se e beber. Da mesma leva que seu irmão lhe ofereceu há duas semanas atrás."

"Agora... agora a alma dele está em mim. Não é?"

"Sim, está. Vocês são um, como no início da gestação. E já que o motivo para a ansiedade foi dissipado, você pode dormir".

"Não..."

"Durma; não há porquê não fazê-lo. Descanse...".

A cama, o vinho, o grande período de tempo sem repousar, me atraíam como um ímã para que eu me deitasse.

Não resisti. Joguei-me na cama, e mesmo assim relutava em perder totalmente a consciência.

"Durma...", ele me dizia. "Seu gêmeo está com você novamente".

"Não... eu não vou dormir e ficar à sua mercê".

"Ande. Eu nada mais sou do que seu amor reprimido a Kanon. Não há como amar Atena e ele ao mesmo tempo. Então, estou aqui..."

"Não vou. Não posso!".

"Confie em mim. Eu farei a alma dele feliz. Ele o perdoará; você vai ver".

Antes de finalmente ceder, ouvi-o dizendo:

"Não tema, Saga. É por seu irmão que fazemos isso".

-x-

**_É doce morrer no Mar...  
Nas ondas verdes do Mar._**

-x-

Acordei num quarto estranho. Minhas mãos tinham sangue, e eu vestia o manto sacerdotal do Grande Mestre.

"O que você fez! Me diga, o que fez?"

A criatura ria em minha mente.

"Parabéns. Você aceitou a idéia que Kanon lhe propôs."

"O... O quê?"

"As duas. Primeiro a do vinho. Depois... bem, olhe à sua volta. Você está num dos aposentos do Mestre, com as roupas do Mestre, e com o sangue do antigo Mestre em suas mãos. O cargo é seu. Seu irmão ficaria felicíssimo, se estivesse vivo."

"Maldição! Eu jamais deveria ter dormido!"

"Você _jamais_ deveria ter matado seu irmão. Se estou controlando você, é graças a isso."

Em detalhes sórdidos, a criatura contou tudo o que aconteceu. Foi horrível. Se antes eu queria morrer, naquele momento ansiava aquilo mais que tudo. Peguei uma faca comum e tentei rasgar a garganta, mas as mãos não obedeceram. O riso irônico e já rotineiro foi ouvido por mim outra vez:

"Já disse que agora quem está no comando sou eu. Você não vai morrer enquanto _eu_ não quiser."

Permaneci estático. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo comigo.

"Deveria ter me matado junto com Kanon, se o caso é esse..."

"Talvez. Naquele tempo, eu estava apenas nos bastidores. Agora, felizmente, é tarde para que isso aconteça..."

Desta vez, o riso foi ouvido, não apenas na cabeça, mas no plano real, saindo de meus lábios sem controle.

-x-

**_A noite em que ele não veio foi  
De desgraça pra mim..._**

-x-

Anos se passaram. Não tenho perspectiva de que minha vida mude. Desde aquele dia, estou sendo plenamente controlado por _ele_, e apenas sou "liberado" quando ele quer.

As tentativas de suicídio foram várias. Como sempre, meus membros não obedeceram. Continuarei confinado em mim mesmo até quando? Talvez por muitos anos. Afinal, meu corpo é resistente, e não tenho sequer trinta anos. Gostaria de ser bem vais velho, ou doente, ou até fraco, para que a morte vencesse o parasita de vez.

Todos os anos, na mesma época do ano, o Grande Mestre sai sem criados, sem deixar rastro, sem dar notícia, e vai para o mar, num ponto deserto. Lá, ele retira sua máscara sem que ninguém veja, e joga várias flores de crisântemo branco na água. Suas lágrimas se confundem com o oceano; talvez as ondas as levem para onde Kanon realmente esteja, embora uma voz terrível sempre diga que, se ele foi morto por apenas conjecturar algo, jamais perdoará seu algoz por ter _cometido_ tal crime.

Não importa; eu me sinto melhor apenas em poder celebrar seu "funeral", apesar de ter chegado "atrasado" ao verdadeiro. Ao molhar as mãos e o rosto com a água salgada, é quase como se pudesse tê-lo vivo outra vez. Meu coração se acalma por alguns segundos, e penso que, se obtivesse controle sobre meu corpo uma única vez mais, para fazer o que quisesse, sem a interferência do "outro", me atiraria nas ondas sem pensar, em direção a meu irmão, para compartilhar de seu túmulo; e por descobrir o paradeiro de sua alma, talvez pudesse afirmar, com propriedade, que é doce morrer no Mar.

-x-

**_É doce morrer no Mar...  
Nas ondas verdes do Mar._**

-x-

FIM


End file.
